An electronic device, such as a smartphone, may be called an electronic communication device that provides multimedia functionality, such as, for example, storing of various kinds of information, playing a game, and watching a video by a communication function such as a voice call and transmission of a message while being carried by a user. The electronic device may include a plurality of connection terminals include connection terminals connecting various components, and may also, be configured to be electrically connected to various external devices. For example, from among various connection terminals, terminals for connection between an electronic component and a component or terminals for connection between the electronic device and the external device can be used.
Meanwhile, from among the connection terminals used in the electronic device, a connector such as a pogo pin has been widely used according to the stability of a connection state. The pogo pin can be mounted for charging of the device or data communication.
However, as the number of pogo pins mounted to the electronic device increases, a space for installing the pogo pins may become more limited.
Various embodiments of the present disclosure can increase an electrical efficiency according to a decrease in the size of a substrate and sharing of a connector pattern by use of an opposite region to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) to which a unidirectional connector is mounted.